El documental
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No pudieron detener la boda, así que lo único que les queda por hacer, es vigilarlos. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. ¡Felicidades, qué vivan los novios!

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se lo dedico a **mpkio2**, ya que me encantan sus fanfics de South Park.

Se me ocurrió un día cuando iba de compras con mi hermana, estábamos viendo los aparatos electrónicos, cuando veo en uno de los estantes una película mexicana llamada _"Recién cazado."_ Por cierto, no la he visto.

Originalmente pensé en un One-Shot, narrando todo en siete días; de ahí pasó a diez días y como siempre me pasa, lo dejé sin tiempo definido, dándome a la vez muchas ideas para la trama.

Lo del video de la boda lo saqué de Los Simpsons, específicamente del capítulo _"Viva Ned Flanders!"_, donde Homero Simpson y Ned Flanders van a Las Vegas.

Sólo iba a poner una cámara pero como los muchachos son unos malditos desgraciados y querían humillar a Cartman y a Kyle, decidí que lo grabaran todo.

La canción de _"Tonight, I celebrate my love"_ de Roberta Flack y Peabo Bryson no la uso para fines lucrativos. Aunque cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me pasaba por la mente usar la de_ "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" _de Rupert Holmes, sí esa que dice _"Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain..." _Otra canción que me hubiera gustado poner era _"Te amaré"_ de Miguel Bosé, pero no, por que era muy cursi. OK, quería una canción cursi, ¡pero no tan cursi!, estamos de acuerdo con eso.

Muy bien, ahora lo de la Lobo: Ford no me paga por hacerle publicidad gratuita, pero entiendan, me encantan las camionetas, y como no sé manejarlas y no tengo el dinero como para tener una, dejaré que al menos haya una en la trama.

Ehm, _"Los Pitufos"_ sólo se mencionan ya que aparecen en la trama, nada más. Yo los veía cuando niña pero siempre me cayeron mal, aunque nunca supe de qué hablaban o qué decían, y la verdad, ya ni me acuerdo.

Cuando me enteré que _"mataron" _a Pip en los episodios 200-201 me decepcioné, ya que él es bastante simpático y siento que no lo supieron explotar como personaje. Es por eso que lo integré en esta historia como si regresara después de mucho tiempo y bien cambiado; digo, a los 16 o 17 años ya debes de darte cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente.

Por cierto, siento cierta simpatía hacia los ingleses, aunque no me he contactado con alguno de ese país por medio del correo o del messenger. Me encanta el acento inglés, tal vez sea por eso que me agradan.

A pesar de que este fanfic es de humor, tendrá sus momentos dramáticos. Les aviso para que tengan pañuelos a la mano y se sequen las lágrimas, yo se los digo por experiencia propia.

Ya casi termino la **_1° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos_**, así que para compensarlos, ¿desean que en la siguiente publicación les ponga qué fanfics van a ser actualizados en la**_ 2° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos_**? De ustedes depende que les diga o no.

Algo fuera de todo esto, ¡me corté el dedo pulgar derecho con una tenaza de cangrejo el domingo! ;o; ¡Sufrí demasiado y más porqué primero tengo que escribir manualmente el capítulo y después teclearlo! Lo que pasa es que el domingo hicimos caldo de mariscos, compramos filete de trucha, sargo y cangrejos para el caldo ya que estaba haciendo frío, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido camarones, pulpo, calamar y pulpa de jaiba pero no había. n_n Y la tenaza ya estaba agrietada pero no sé en qué estaba pensando que la rompí con los dedos, no fue profundo pero sí me sangró por un rato. ¡Cielos!

Ahora sí, _**¡Qué vivan los novios!**_ ¡Digo! Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

El documental.

Capítulo 1: ¡Felicidades, qué vivan los novios!

Se despertó entreabriendo los ojos, la luz le calaba y la cabeza le dolía, palpitándole terriblemente, así de crudo estaba. Se frotó los ojos un momento y se sentó en la orilla de la cama descubriéndose de las sábanas. Se puso de pie tambaleándose al principio con un poco de dolor en la base del coxis y una vez que mantuvo el equilibrio sintió cómo una leve corriente de aire le pasaba por la entrepierna. Se asomó y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, así que se puso a buscar sus bóxers. Como aún su vista no se ajustaba adecuadamente, batalló para encontrarlos ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los encontró al pie de la puerta, se los puso y tras querer abrir la puerta sin quitarle el seguro, logró salir de la habitación y se dirigió hacias las escaleras...

- ¡Hey, chicos!- El grito lo asustó turbándolo y haciéndolo retroceder un poco.- ¡Ahí está!-

- ¡Eh, felicidades!- Se oyeron al unísono las voces de varios muchachos de su edad, silbatos y espanta-suegras.- ¡Felicidades! ¡Vivan los novios! ¡Eh!-

Sin entender lo que estaba pasando, el muchacho se regresó en sus pasos, se metió a la habitación donde estaba y se volvió a meter a la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo...

- ¿Qué carajos...?-

Se volvió sobre su izquierda y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado del horror; se puso pálido, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, se le cortó la respiración y sintió que le daba un paro cardíaco...

- Mmm, mmm.- Gruñó la otra persona que apenas se estaba despertando.- Mmm, ¿Kyle?-

- ¿Cartman?- Sintió que sudaba frío al ver que no era una ilusión.

- ¡AAAAH!- El grito se oyó hasta el piso de abajo, alertando a los demás.

Ambos saltaron de la cama, asustados de lo que posiblemente hicieron, ya que no recordaban nada. Kyle se puso a ver todo a su alrededor y no sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Cartman, sino que también había tirados algunos juguetes sexuales, botes de lubricantes y condones usados; las sábanas estaban manchadas tanto de sangre como de otro sustancia que dejó marcas; y que Eric Cartman, su enemigo hasta la muerte, estaba totalmente desnudo y con algunas raras manchas blanquecinas en varias partes del cuerpo así como también en la comisura de la boca...

- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué carajos pasó?- Le preguntó paniqueado.- ¿Porqué estoy sin ropa y contigo?-

- ¡Yo qué carajos sé!- Le gritó desesperado.- ¡Sí algo pasó aquí fue por tu jodida culpa!-

- ¿¡Mi culpa! ¡Tú eres el que...!- Alzó la mano para tratar de golpearlo, cuando vio brillar el objeto redondo.- ¿Qué mierda es esto?-

Acercó su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro para ver el reluciente anillo que tenía en el dedo anular. Miró a Kyle y le tomó la mano izquierda sólo para ver otro anillo similar al que traía puesto él...

- Estamos jodidos.- Dijo con una expresión vacía en el rostro mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio donde colgaban sus bóxers.

- Mira, tal vez esto es una broma.- Kyle trataba más de convencerse a sí mismo que al otro.- Así que mejor bajamos y les preguntamos a los chicos qué está sucediendo.-

- Bien, de acuerdo.- Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.- Donde esto sea una broma les patearé el culo y si no lo es, les romperé las bolas.-

- ¡Cartman!- Kyle le gritó y tomó los bóxers de la silla.- ¡Al menos póntelos, culón!-

Cartman agarró los bóxers y justo cuando se los estaba poniendo, Kyle le gritó asustado...

- ¿Qué carajos...?- Retrocedió un paso.- ¡Tienes sangre en el culo!-

- ¿Qué?- Se palpó un poco y vio en sus dedos algo de sangre seca.- ¡Qué mierda!-

Se acercó a Kyle acomodándose detrás de él, le bajó los bóxers y se puso a observarlo el trasero...

- ¿Qué carajos haces, culón?- El pelirrojo se subió los bóxers y estaba rojo de la cara.

- Kyle.- Cartman tragó saliva totalmente pálido.- Tú, tú también tienes sangre en el culo.-

- No, no pudimos, ¿verdad?- Intentó tragar saliva mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.- No-Nosotros nos o-odiamos, no pudimos haber tenido...-

- ¡Yo qué carajos voy a saber!- Le gritó el otro y se desapareció al salir del cuarto.

El pelirrojo siguió a Cartman, bajaron por las escaleras, y antes de poder decir o hacer algo, los demás tomaron la iniciativa...

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué vivan los novios!- Y los bañaron con una lluvia de arroz y confeti de colores.- ¡Bravo!-

El castaño iba muy decidido a romper algunas bocas y narices, pero el alboroto de los muchachos lo desarmó completamente, dejándolo muy confundido...

- ¿De qué carajos están hablando, pendejos?-

- De ustedes dos, ¿qué acaso no se acuerdan de nada?- Le contestó muy sonriente Kenny.- Anoche ustedes se casaron.-

- Por la iglesia y por el civil.- Complementó Token, quién le dio mucha gracia ver boquiabiertos a Cartman y Kyle de la sorpresa.

- Aquí tenemos el video.- Craig sostenía un cd.- Grabamos la ceremonia por si no se acordaban.-

- ¿No quieren revivir el momento?- Un rubio al que no reconocieron los recién casados les preguntó mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá.- Pongan el video, chicos.-

Y efectivamente, en el video vieron cómo estaban profundamente ebrios y abrazados, cómo los demás estaban muy atentos a la ceremonia, celebrada por un juez de paz que lucía muy elegante en un traje gris y un sacerdote anciano de cabello corto. Y esto fue lo que pasó...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-EL VIDEO DE LA BODA-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

El juez de paz, que estaba a un lado del sacerdote, se dirigía al judío, separado de ellos por una mesa donde se encontraba el libro y los documentos que tenían que firmar...

- Kyle Broflovsky, ¿acepta usted a Eric Cartman como esposo; amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

- ¿En donde carajos dijo qué estoy?- Preguntó el pelirrojo tambaleándose.

- ¿Acepta?-

- No sé qué sea, pero sí. Sí acepto.- Contestó engreído.- Ya que es mío y me lo llevo.-

El sacerdote se dirigió al gordo...

- Y tú, Eric Cartman. ¿Aceptas a Kyle Broflovsky como marido, amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, en la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

- Mmm, pastel.- Dijo el aludido acercándose a donde estaba la comida.

- Hey, tranquilo, chico enamorado.- Kenny lo detuvo y lo volvió a colocar a un lado del pelirrojo judío.- No dejes plantado a tu "novio."-

- ¿Acepta?- le volvió a preguntar el sacerdote.

- ¿Porqué carajos no?- Le dijo medio molesto Cartman.- ¡Claro que acepto!- Sujeta a Kyle de la cintura para acercarlo más a él.

- Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia.- Comenzó a decir el sacerdote.

- Y por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Colorado.- Complementó el juez de paz.

- Yo los declaro marido y esposo.-

- Puede besar al novio.-

Y al ritmo de "Tonight, I celebrate my love", los novios se fundieron en un gran beso apasionado, mientras los demás les echaban vivas y hurras...

- "Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers when I make love to you."-

- ¡Arriba los novios!-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL VIDEO DE LA BODA-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Y después de eso, subieron las escaleras mientras nosotros seguíamos con la fiesta.- Les contó Clyde.

- Pero qué bárbaros.- Token desvió la mirada un par de veces.- No importaba cuántas veces le subíamos a la música, todos podíamos oírlos gritar y gemir de placer.-

- Sí, en serio.- Kenny sonreía pervertidamente de oreja a oreja.- Yo diría que les gusta pero bien duro.-

Cartman no decía nada, estaba completamente serio. Kyle, sin embargo, se acercó a Stan, confiando en su buen juicio...

- Todo es una broma, ¿verdad, Stan?- El ojiverde estaba muy nervioso y esperaba que le dijera la verdad.- Nada de eso sucedió, ¿cierto?-

- Lo siento, Kyle, pero es verdad.- Le contestó después de un momento de silencio.- Tú y Cartman se casaron anoche.-

El judío palideció, el hecho de que su mejor amigo le confirmara lo que le decían los demás lo hacía sentir en un callejón sin salida. De pronto, Cartman habló...

- ¿¡Porqué carajos no nos detuvieron si sabían qué estábamos borrachos!- Los acusó muy enojado.

- Qué patético eres.- Le respondió el rubio misterioso y le dio un par de palmadas en la rodilla.- Fuiste tú el que llamó al juez de paz y al sacerdote para que los casaran.-

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.- Craig comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Estamos cansados y no les vamos a arruinar su luna de miel.-

- Sí, nos vemos mañana.- Comenzaron los demás también a despedirse y a salir de la casa.- Felicidades, tortolitos.-

Ambos quedaron solos y en silencio. De pronto, la puerta del baño se abre de golpe y Butters sale de él cayendo al suelo...

- ¡Butters!- Gritaron al verlo cubierto de vómito y oliendo a orina.

- ¡Ay!- Se quejó el rubio.- ¡Ho-Hola, chicos!- Les sonrió tratando de fingir el malestar matutino.- Buena fiesta.-

- Butters, ya se acabó la fiesta. Ya amaneció.- Le dijo Kyle.

- ¿E-En serio?- Preguntó preocupado.- ¡Cielos! ¡Mis papás me van a regañar!- Se levanta con prisa.- Lo si-siento.- Y sale disparado de la casa.

Token llegó a su enorme mansión, caminó por los largos pasillos de su hogar y entró a su habitación. Se aventó a la cama, estuvo un momento sin hacer nada, se sentó, se puso de pie, encendió la computadora y tras que ésta arrancara, comenzó a grabar...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hola a todos, soy Token Black y vivo en South Park, Colorado. Acabo de decirles a mis amigos que vinieran a mi casa dentro de un par de horas porque le estamos jugando una jodida broma al más grande imbécil, estúpido, idiota, racista, gay, ignorante y pendejo hijo de puta llamado Eric Cartman.

Le estamos haciendo creer que se casó estando borracho con la persona que más odia, Kyle Broflovsky. Les juro que no podía verlos a la cara porqué me estaba cagando de la risa, por lo que desviaba la mirada a cada rato.

¿Y porqué estamos haciéndole una broma? Simple, hizo una fiesta, nos invitó a todos... menos a las chicas. ¿Qué clase de estúpido pendejo hace una fiesta sin chicas? Bueno, como los demás van a tardar un rato en llegar, y de seguro porque sus papás les han de estar echando mierda por llegar a las nueve de la mañana y en domingo; yo les voy a contar lo que pasó.

Todo sucedió anoche sábado, cuando llegamos a la fiesta que era en la casa del culón. Tras un rato, nos dimos cuenta de que algo faltaba.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- No hay ni una chica en toda la maldita casa.- Declaró Craig.- ¿A qué clase de pendejo se le ocurre hacer una fiesta sin chicas?-

- Pues al culón hijo de puta de Cartman, ¿a quién más?- Le contestó Token mientras comían un bocadillo en la cocina.

- No jodan.- Kenny entró de golpe a la cocina, muy molesto.- ¡No hay ni una chica para jugar a las manitas calientes!-

- Pues la jodida culpa es de Cartman.- Le contestó Craig.- Como es un puto joto de seguro quiere que entre nosotros estemos puteándonos.-

- Es un idiota.- Un rubio que entraba a la cocina, vestido con una playera azul rey, pantalones de mezclilla cafés, tennis blancos con negro y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo; se les unió a la conversación.- ¿Ahora qué carajos hago con esto si no hay alguna chica para fajarla?-

Al instante, les mostró un tiraje de condones de varios colores y sabores surtidos...

- Sí, disculpa. ¿Quién mierda eres tú?- Le preguntó Token confundido de que les hablara con mucha familiaridad.

- ¿A poco no me reconocen?- Ante la negativa y la seña obscena de Craig, les dijo.- Soy Pip.-

- ¿En serio?- Kenny se rascó el cuello.- ¿No te habías muerto hace años?-

- No, para nada.- Les sonrió.- Pero ese no es el caso, chicos. La cuestión es que el gordo, culón, marica de Cartman nos la tiene qué pagar por hacer una fiesta sin chicas. Ok, hay licor, comida y música pero, ¿y las chicas?-

- Sí, tienes toda la jodida razón.- Craig le daba un sorbo a su bebida.- Deberíamos de jugarle una jodida broma al culón para que se cague del susto o algo así.-

- Chicos.- Token volteó a verlos sonriendo maliciosamente.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.-

Y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, les contó con lujo de detalles lo que se le había ocurrido. Al terminar, los otros tres muchachos se miran entre sí y sonríen perversamente...

- Es una buena idea.-

- A prueba de pendejos.-

- Va a ser divertido.-

- Bien, manos a la obra.- Token sale de la cocina seguido por los otros tres e intercepta a Clyde.- Oye, ¿no has visto a Butters?-

- Sí, vi que se metió al baño.- Le señaló el que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

- Gracias.- Le informa a los otros.- Vayan ustedes por él, en lo que yo hago las llamadas para que queden registradas.-

- Bien.- Y se separaron.

Token tomó el teléfono de la casa, marcó un número, esperó que sonara repetidas veces, sabiendo bien que no le iban a contestar, a excepción de la contestadora. Una vez que oyó el mensaje pregrabado, colgó y volvió a hacer lo mismo. En eso, Craig, Kenny y Pip se le acercan...

- Tenemos un problema.- Le contó Pip.- Butters se encerró en el baño y parece que se quedó dormido adentro.-

- ¡Carajo!- Token chasqueó la lengua desanimado.- ¿Y ahora a quién usamos? Nadie va a querer hacerlo.-

El sonido que hace una persona al vomitar atrapó su atención, Kyle estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Stan veía preocupado a su amigo...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Estás bien?- Le frotó un poco la espalda.- Ya no deberías de tomar más. Ya bebiste demasiado.-

- Mamá, no me estés jodi...- Se interrumpió para vomitar de nueva cuenta.

- Chicos, creo que Kyle será muy útil.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Asintió Craig.

- ¿No podría ser otro marica?- Les preguntó Kenny.- Kyle y Cartman se odian, y... ¡Oh, ya entendí!- Se cruzó de brazos.- Es el más indicado.-

- Bueno, hagamos todo de acuerdo al plan.-

Se separaron cada quién por su rumbo. Craig fue y le contó a los demás, que quedaron tan impactados por la brillante idea, que decidieron en ayudar con lo que necesitaban. Por lo que Pip y Kevin salieron de la casa y regresaron trayendo con ellos al primer vagabundo que se encontraron. Craig se llevó a Clyde, quiénes se fueron a la iglesia y al volver, traían cargando la sotana del Padre Maxi y una acta de matrimonio sellada...

- ¿Bueno?- Token llamaba a alguien con su celular.- Oye, ¿no quieres ganar unos $200 dólares? No vas a hacer ni un carajo. Ven a mi casa, te espero allá dentro de media hora.- Cuelga y se dirige a los demás.- En un momento regreso, no olviden arreglar al vagabundo.-

Token sube a su Lobo, regalo de sus padres; mientras Kenny y Clyde fueron a J-Mart a conseguir los anillos...

- ¡Maldita mierda!- Gritó Clyde cuando se le cayó por tercera vez consecutiva un anillo de una máquina, que estaba en la entrada de la tienda.

- ¿No decías que eras un experto en esto?- Le preguntó el rubio fastidiado.

- Y lo soy, pero esta puta máquina.- Vuelve a intentarlo sin éxito.- ¡Mierda!-

Comienza a golpear la máquina y tras una fuerte sacudida, cayó al suelo, rompiéndose los vidrios. Las cosas que tenía adentro cayeron y se esparcieron por el piso...

- ¡En la madre!- El castaño se asustó.- ¡Vámonos antes de que llegue un guardia!-

- ¡Espera, pendejo!- Kenny se inclinó y recogió un par de premios.- Necesitamos estas mierdas, ¿recuerdas?-

- ¡Pues apúrate, estúpido!- Clyde le ayudó a recoger más premios tirados.- ¡Sino, nos van a cachar!-

Momentos después llegaron a la casa, la cuál ya estaba adornada como lo sugirió Token. Éste llegó acompañado por un tipo trajeado, y después llegó Pip, que llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo...

- ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó alguien.

- Ah, es un acta de matrimonio. La traje del Ayuntamiento para que sea un poco más real.-

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

- ¿Importa?- Mira de reojo al tipo.- ¿Y este fulano?-

- Ah, es el tipo que limpia la piscina de mi casa.- Explicó Token.- Le di un traje que mi papá ya no usa para que nos ayude haciéndose pasar por el Juez de paz.- Observa todo a su alrededor.- ¡Oh, quedó genial el lugar! ¿Ya está listo el vagabundo?-

- Sí, no puso objeción cuando le dijimos que le daríamos $100 dólares y una botella de licor.- Le contó Bradley.- Y Cartman ya está bien pedo. Está hablando algo acerca de mezclas de razas como los judíos, los hippies y Los Pitufos.-

- Bien, muchachos.- Alzó la voz para que lo oyeran, mientras el gordo y el judío estaban en otra habitación.- Escuchen con atención, grabaremos la ceremonia para hacerles creer que es real, por lo que tendrán que aparentar por un par de días. ¿Entendieron?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron por toda la sala, en la cuál habían puesto una mesa donde estaban los "documentos" que habían traído, así como un par de libros y bolígrafos para hacer más veraz la farsa...

- Hey, Token.- Stan se le acercó un poco serio.

- ¿Qué pasó, Stan?-

- Bueno, es que yo quería saber.- Soltó un suspiro.- ¿Podría haber algún modo de que Kyle no sea parte de la broma?-

- ¿Qué?- El otro muchacho arqueó una ceja.

- Es que Kyle es mi mejor amigo, y no me parece...- Se detiene al ser interrumpido.

- ¡Por favor, Stan!- Token giró los ojos.- Sólo es una broma, además, Kyle no es precisamente una perita en dulce.-

- Sí, pero...-

- Stan, si le dices algo a cualquiera de los dos, no solamente nos vamos a encabronar contigo.- Lo amenazó.- Te romperemos las piernas y les diremos que fue idea tuya. Además, sólo será por un rato, ¿entiendes?-

- Sí, está bien.- Contestó el pelinegro al no tener opción alguna.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensaron, el vagabundo y el limpiador de piscinas siguieron todo al pie de la letra. Kyle y Cartman estaban tan ahogados en alcohol que ya no distinguían la derecha de la izquierda, y los chicos grabaron todo como evidencia de la boda. Una vez que se terminó la recreación de la sagrada ceremonia, los "recién casados" cayeron bien dormidos...

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pip movió con un pie a Cartman.- Están sacudiendo la jeta.-

- Chicos, ¿qué sigue después de la boda?- Kenny sonreía a la vez que soltaba la pregunta.

- Pues la Luna de Miel.- Le contestaron tras entender a lo que se refería Kenny.

Entre varios los levantaron del suelo y los llevaron hasta el cuarto de Cartman. Los dejaron caer en la cama cuidando que no despertaran por el ajetreo. Todos salieron de la habitación cuando Kenny les dijo que había encontrado videos caseros de la Sra. Cartman...

- Bien, manos a la obra.-

Token, Kenny, Pip y Craig entraron y salieron varias veces del cuarto, trayendo todo lo que consideraron necesario: los condones que había traído Pip, consoladores y vibradores que consiguió Kenny, Craig trajo desde la cocina algo de crema, vinagre, miel, aceite, sal y algo que sangre que reunió de algunos paquetes de carne que había en el refrigerador. Token, a su vez, buscó en el cuarto de la Sra. Cartman algunos lubricantes y pañuelos desechables...

- Hay que quitarles la ropa.-

Hicieron un volado para ver quién haría qué, por lo que a Token le tocó quitarles toda la ropa. Pip tenía que distribuir las cosas a manera de que les hicieran creer que las habían usado desesperadamente. Craig y Kenny tuvieron que hacer una mezcla lechosa para simularla como si fuera semen, además de que tenían que ponérselas encima para que la broma estuviese completa...

- No Token, así no.- Pip vio que el aludido amontonaba la ropa en un rincón.- Están pedos, por lo que la ropa debe caer en donde sea. Recuerda que están urgidos y el orden les importa un carajo.-

- ¡Oh, claro! -Y aventó los bóxers de Cartman, que aterrizaron en la cara de Craig.

- ¡Qué asco! -Craig se quitó los bóxers y los arrojó sobre la silla del escritorio.- ¡Esa mierda hiede horrible!-

Los demás se rieron y continuaron. Kenny terminó de hacer la mezcla...

- Mmm, ya está lista.- Dijo tras meter el dedo y probarla ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

- Eso es asqueroso.-

- Bueno, no son fresas con crema ni la sopa de la abuela, así que dejen de ladrar, perras.- Puso el tazón en la mesa.- Ahora, ¿cómo carajos se los vamos a poner?-

- Con esto.- Pip le extendió dos goteros para pavos.- Una llénenla con esa mierda y la otra con la sangre.-

De inmediato llenaron los goteros y se pusieron a dispersar los líquidos tanto en los cuerpos de los muchachos, así como en las sábanas...

- Hay qué echar en los condones para que parezcan usados.-

- Buena idea.-

- ¡Momento!- Todos se detuvieron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver a Token.- Se supone que la primera vez duele mucho, ¿no?-

- Bueno, si quieres que les duela.- Craig tomó el gotero y lo acercó al orificio del gordo.

- ¡Alto!- Kenny lo detuvo.- No quedamos en qué íbamos a violarlos.-

- ¡Sí, detente pendejo!- Le gritó asustado Pip.- ¡Se supone que les estamos haciendo una broma, no a traumarlos de por vida!-

- Debe de haber otro modo, tal vez un golpecito o algo así.-

- Ok.- Craig soltó el gotero y les golpeó con el puño cerrado en la zona requerida.- ¿Contentos, maricas?-

- Bien, hemos terminado.- Kenny se limpió el sudor.- Ahora tenemos qué deshacernos de esta mierda, del vagabundo y del limpiador de piscinas.-

Token se encargó del vagabundo y del otro tipo dándoles lo prometido, Craig y Kenny se deshicieron de las pruebas incriminatorias. En cambio Pip, que se llevó a Kevin, fueron a regresar la sotana a la iglesia...

- No hay moros en la costa.- Le avisó a Kevin una vez que entraron a la iglesia.

- Bien, hay qué dejarla e irnos.- Acomoda la ropa en su lugar.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

- Mmm, nada más estoy dejando esta acta aquí.- Le contestó acomodándola entre un montón de papeles.- La otra la mandaré por correo. Bien, vámonos.-

Momentos después de que todos se volvieran a reunir y de terminar de ver los videos, Token tomó la palabra...

- Chicos, esto es importante, así que no digan nada.-

- Oigan, se supone que es una broma, ¿no?- Preguntó serio Stan.

- Bien, el que diga algo lo vamos a putear el resto de su jodida vida, ¿entendieron? Ni una palabra.-

- Faltan como un par de horas para que salga el sol, así que vamos a dormir un rato.- Todos se acomodan como pueden para dormir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mientras, Cartman está en la cocina de su casa tratando de tomarse un café. Kyle entra ya vestido, se coloca a un lado de él, evitando verlo a la cara...

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Le preguntó molesto.- ¿Porqué no te vas de una vez a la mierda?-

- Cartman, esto es serio, ¿crees que mis papás van a estar muy contentos con esto? Son capaces de matarme si se enteran que me casé y más cuando se enteren de que fue contigo.-

- ¡Oh! ¿A los papis judíos de Kyle les molesta que su "Bubba" sea gay y que no se casó con su súper mejor amigo marica Stan?- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Pues pueden chupar mis bolas, Kyle.-

El judío lo tomó de la ropa y lo empujó violentamente contra el refrigerador, haciendo que se le caiga el café al suelo...

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MIS PADRES!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡NO SOY GAY, Y ENTRE STAN Y YO NO HAY NADA! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ESTARME JODIENDO ESTÚPIDO, PORQUÉ SI YO FUERA GAY, TÚ LO SERÍAS MÁS POR CASARTE CONMIGO!-

- ¡Suéltame, pendejo!- Forcejea para soltarse.- ¡Además! ¿Cómo sabemos que todo ha sido una jodida broma si no hay una acta de matrimonio?-

- Tienes razón.- El ojiverde lo suelta tras un momento.- Tenemos que ir a ver si existe esa acta.-

- Vamos a la iglesia a preguntarle al Padre Maxi.- Sugirió el castaño.

- ¿Porqué ahí? Tenemos que ir al Ayuntamiento.-

- Porque es domingo, tarado. El Ayuntamiento está cerrado y la iglesia siempre está abierta.-

- Bien, vamos.-

Al mismo tiempo, el Padre Maxi estaba revisando los pendientes del día, cuando encontró el acta. La vio, la revisó distraídamente y como checó que le faltaba solamente su firma como párroco de la iglesia, puso la suya y la archivó en el acto...

- ¿Padre Maxi?- Cartman asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.- ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? Será rápido.-

- Sí, adelante muchacho.- El Padre Maxi se acomodó los lentes mientras ambos entraban.- Tomen asiento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-

- Verá, tal vez suene un poco raro pero, ¿tendrá de pura casualidad un acta de matrimonio reciente en la cuál declare que nosotros dos nos... nos ... nos casamos?- Kyle tragó saliva por la situación tan incómoda.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Casados?- El Padre Maxi gritó de la sorpresa.- Un momento, creo que.- Abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar hasta que la encontró.- Sí, aquí está.- Se las mostró.- ¿No creen que son muy jóvenes?-

- No puede ser.- Ambos se hundieron en los asientos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Les preguntó extrañado el sacerdote.

- No, era todo, gracias, Padre Maxi.- Cartman se puso de pie.- Nos vemos.- Sale seguido por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer?- Quiso arrancarse el cabello afro al estar a solas afuera de la iglesia.- ¡Mis papás no deben saber nada de esta mierda!-

- Escucha.- Cartman estaba muy serio.- Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que encontremos un modo de arreglar esta mierda, ¿ok?-

- Sí no queda de otra.- Contestó resignado el otro.- Bye.-

- Bye.- Y ambos partieron rumbo a sus casas.

El judío llegó a su casa y terminó castigado por llegar tarde sin avisar, más no era el mayor de sus problemas. Por el otro lado, el gordo solamente limpió su habitación para que su mamá no se diera cuenta de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Ya en la mañana siguiente, en la escuela...

- ¡Kyle!- Un grupo de chicas se le acercó.- De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿porqué elegiste a Cartman?-

El pelirrojo sintió que el alma se le separaba del cuerpo, ¿cómo era posible que las chicas supieran algo? A menos que...

- Je, no sé de qué carajos están hablando.- Les dijo indiferente.

- No te hagas.- Las chicas se rieron.- Ya nos enteramos de todo.-

- ¿De todo?- Sintió que sudaba frío.

- Todo.- Comenzaron a irse.- Pero no te preocupes, te seguiremos tratando igual, aunque batees del otro lado y te guste el arroz con popote.-

A un tiro de piedra de ahí, Token y Kenny sonreían satisfechos...

- Tenías razón, Kenny.- Le dijo al rubio.- Decirles a las chicas que ellos se casaron nos ahorró el contarlo a toda la escuela.- Saca su celular.- Bien, ahora la fase final.-

Y si bien, todo el día no se murmuraba de ellos ni los veían fijamente, no era nada comparado con lo que faltaba. Poco antes de que se acabaran las clases, el Padre Maxi tocaba a la puerta de la Casa de los Broflovsky...

- Un momento.- Se oyó en el interior de la casa y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sheila Broflovsky.- ¡Padre Maxi! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?-

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Broflovsky.- La saludó.- Sabe, venía a hablar con usted y su esposo acerca de su hijo Kyle.-

- ¡Oh, claro! Adelante, pase.- Una vez que lo deja entrar a la sala le ofrece asiento.- ¿Desea algo de tomar?-

- No, gracias.- Le dijo amablemente.

- Padre Maxi.- Gerald apareció de pronto y se acercó a saludar.- ¿Cómo ha estado?-

- Muy bien, gracias.- Le contestó el saludo.- Disculpe, pero he venido a hablarles acerca de su hijo Kyle.-

- ¡Ah! Usted dirá.- Gerald tomó asiento al igual que su esposa.- ¿Hizo algo malo?-

- Bueno, no es precisamente malo.- Se reacomodó en el sofá.- Como ustedes saben, su hijo es muy joven, y pues la decisión que tomó pues, es algo muy serio, especialmente al tratarse de una boda homosexual. Ustedes saben que aún hay personas que no los aceptan ni que los ven con buenos ojos.-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

- Y yo sólo quería saber si su hijo está decidido a convertirse al catolicismo o sencillamente van a tolerar que su pareja sea de religión católica. Digo, es muy importante que cuando tengan hijos o decidan adoptar a uno que otro niño, piensen seriamente en su formación religiosa.- El Padre Maxi exhaló.- Les digo esto con la mejor intención.-

- ¿Qué qué qué qué?- Sheila saltó prácticamente de su asiento.- ¿Kyle? ¿Casado? ¿Gay?-

- ¿No sabían?- El Padre Maxi se frotó la barbilla.- Pensé que ya les había dicho.-

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?- Gerald no lograba controlarse con toda la información dada de golpe.

En eso, el ruido de un camión los hizo voltearse a todos. Sheila se dirigió a la ventana y vio a unas personas acomodando arreglos florales de rosas y orquídeas blancas, mesas, listones y todo lo necesario para una recepción decente...

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué están poniendo todo eso en mi casa?- Le preguntó molesta a un tipo que estaba dirigiendo a los demás.

- Señora, a nosotros se nos pidió que arregláramos el lugar como si se fuera a celebrar una boda.- Revisó una hoja.- De acuerdo con esto, es a nombre de Kyle Broflovsky y Eric Theodore Cartman.-

Kyle no quiso irse en el autobús ya que no quería ver a nadie, ni oírlos ni mucho menos que le preguntaran sobre su "primera vez" o las exaltadas felicitaciones que le daban los demás. Pero al llegar a su casa, sintió que se enfermaba del estómago al ver la decoración, los regalos apilados en una mesa y a su mamá esperándolo...

- Jovencito, tienes mucho qué explicar.-

Entraron a la casa, adentro estaba su papá, el Padre Maxi y sorpresivamente la Sra. Cartman y él, su "esposo", que estaba molesto y con la mirada clavada en el suelo...

- Kyle, ¿porqué nos haces esto?- Sheila comenzó a llorar sintiéndose la víctima.- Nosotros no te hemos educado así.-

- Sheila, creo que esto no tiene qué ver con la educación.- Le dijo Lianne.- Si nuestros hijos tienen esa inclinación, no tiene nada de malo, siguen siendo nuestros hijos y debemos apoyarlos, y más ahora que han dado este paso tan importante. Al menos, a mí no me molesta que mi Poppy sea gay y tampoco que se haya casado, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo consultara conmigo primero.-

- ¡Claro que a ti no te molesta, tú nunca te has casado!- Le gritó enojada Sheila.

- ¡Oiga, Perra!- Cartman se puso al brinco.- ¡No le hable así a mi mamá!-

- ¡Más respeto, jovencito!- Le señaló con el dedo.- ¡Esta es mi casa y exijo que me respetes, bastardo!-

- ¡Basta! ¡Sheila, tranquilízate por favor!- Gerald la sostuvo de los hombros.- Lo hecho, hecho está.- Miró a su hijo.- Kyle, sólo quiero saber, ¿te casaste por voluntad propia o no?-

- Sí.- Contestó después de que el castaño le hiciera una seña positiva con la cabeza.- Pero estábamos borrachos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.-

- Suficiente.- Lo interrumpió Gerald.- Váyanse los dos al cuarto, en lo que nosotros pensamos qué es lo mejor para ustedes.-

Después de que ambos muchachos salieran rumbo a la habitación del pelirrojo, los adultos se sentaron sin decir nada entre sí. De pronto, Sheila rompió el silencio...

- Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de hace un rato, pero esto me está sacando de quicio.- Se limpia las lágrimas.- Son tantas cosas que no sé como reaccionar bien.-

- Tranquila, Sheila.- Lianne le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.- Lo mejor es ver qué será de ellos ahora. Están confundidos y necesitan nuestro apoyo.-

- Yo, eh, por mi parte, la iglesia está dispuesta a sus órdenes.- Les dijo el Padre Maxi poniéndose de pie.- Con su permiso, me paso a retirar.-

- Sí, muchas gracias, Padre Maxi.- Gerald lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Los tres no dijeron nada al respecto, todo había sucedido tan aprisa que les faltaba tiempo para digerir que sus hijos se habían casado hace dos días por la iglesia y por el civil...

- Es que no estoy de acuerdo.- Comenzó a decir Sheila.- Aunque falta que se casen por nuestra religión.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¡Hola! Soy Kenny McCormick y también vivo en South Park, Colorado. Cómo ven, le hicimos creer al culón y a Kyle que se casaron entre sí, ¡y si vieran lo que falta! Así que estén al pendiente que todo esto apenas va empezando. ¡Nos vemos!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué carajos haces metido en el ducto del aire?- Le preguntó Stan al verlo en el pasillo de la escuela.

- Ya decía yo que estaba estrecho y jodidamente sucio.- Trata de salirse sin éxito.- ¡En la madre, me atoré! ¡Chicos, auxilio!-


	2. Primeros pasos de recién casados

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Para el buen entendedor, se habrá dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sheila al final del primer capítulo, y si no, no se preocupen, ahora lo entenderán.

No sé cómo sea una ceremonia judía, así que sólo puse el final.

Va a haber muchos POV, debido a que éste es un "documental" y van a ser necesarios en la trama.

Bien, pasemos a los review's:

**_~*~ Sakhory Uchiha:_** =D Me es raro oír que alguien se enamore de la historia, pero igual, ¿a quién no le ha pasado? Gracias por el comentario y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. =3

**_~*~ Ongakukoi:_** =D Es bueno ver que te gusten mucho. No hay problema si no me dejas en español el review, sin embargo ayuda mucho si deseas mejorar en la gramática y todo eso. Nos vemos. n.n

**_In english:_** =D It's good to see you like a lot. No problem if you let me in Spanish the review, however, it helps a lot if you want to improve the grammar and stuff. See ya. n.n

Ahora, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

El documental.

Capítulo 2: Primeros pasos de recién casados.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La broma iba bien, hasta que todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de la mamá de Kyle.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Los chicos estaban apilados en el estacionamiento del Templo, en donde se llevaba a cabo la sagrada unión de Kyle Broflovsky y Eric Cartman, un día después de qué los padres de ambos se enteraran...

- Chicos, debemos detener esto.- Stan se detuvo tras la vigésima vuelta que daba de un lado a otro, nervioso por el inevitable acontecimiento.

- Stan, ¿sabes qué carajos nos hará la mamá de Kyle si se entera que todo es una jodida broma?- Le alegó Token.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso les dije que no debimos hacerla! ¡Carajo!-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE STAN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyle de repente apareció en mi casa y me contó que sus padres habían decidido casarlos en una ceremonia judía, ya que su mamá, aunque no aceptaba que fuera con el culón, quería que se casara por su religión. Casi estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero conociendo a Kyle, Cartman y a los chicos, serían capaces de hacerme alguna pendejada. Así que le dije que se resignara y después se divorciara. Por eso no quería que Kyle fuera parte de la broma.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE STAN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Un día atrás, exactamente después de que se fuera el Padre Maxi de la casa de los Broflovsky's, Sheila manifestó su descontento...

- Deben casarse por nuestra religión.-

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sheila?- Le preguntó su esposo sospechando la respuesta.

- Ya se casaron por el civil y por la religión católica, pero ¿y la nuestra qué? Kyle debe respetar nuestras tradicionesy costumbres.- Cerró los ojos, resopló y los volvió a abrir.- Ya es un hombre y debe ser responsable.-

Momentos después, todos los miembros de ambas familias están terminando de ver el video de la boda. Gerald entonces toma la palabra...

- Kyle, Eric, los tres lo hemos discutido y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.- Ambos muchachos lo miran con atención.- Creemos que deben casarse una vez más por la tradición judía.-

- ¿QUÉ?- Gritaron ambos.- ¿PORQUÉ?-

- Sería lo más justo ya que ambos son de distintas religiones, además, sólo sería una ceremonia privada.- Les aclaró Gerald.- Podrían invitar un par de amigos, si se sienten un poco más cómodos con eso.-

- ¡No es justo!- El gordo se exaltó.- ¡Yo no me voy a casar al modo de los judíos!-

- Cariño, tranquilízate. Nada más será un ratito.- Lianne trató de convencer a su hijo.

- Pero má, yo no quiero casarme otra vez con Kyle.- Comenzó a hacer pucheros.- Ni siquiera me gusta.-

- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea.- El pelirrojo expresó su opinión.- No deberíamos casarnos si no sentimos nada el uno por el otro.-

- ¡Pues eso debieron haberlo pensado antes de casarse, jovencitos!- Sheila les gritó a ambos.- ¡Se van a casar otra vez, quieran o no!-

- Sí.- Contestaron de mala gana, sin ánimos de nada ya que sabían que no les iría nada bien si la contradecían.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó Kevin al respecto.

- Pues conmigo no cuenten.- Kenny tiró su cigarrillo.- Por mí que se vayan al carajo.-

- Token, esta fue tu puta culpa, así que ve y detén la boda.- Le reclamó Stan.

- Si tanto te preocupa, Stan, ¿porque no vas tú y la detienes?- Le respondió el aludido.

- No.- Se echó para atrás, el pelinegro tenía miedo de la furia de la Sra. Broflovsky, a pesar de todo.

Al ver que nadie hacía nada, Craig se puso de pie...

- Yo lo haré.- Estoico, se dirigió al Templo.- No hace falta que se rompan las uñas, señoritas.-

Los demás lo siguieron. Abrieron la puerta, entrando al lugar sólo para ver que la ceremonia había terminado...

- ¡Mazel tov!- Se oyó decir a los otros invitados cuando Kyle rompió la copa ceremonial.

- Se jodieron.- Dijo en un tono apenas audible Clye mientras ve que los novios, irritados, se alejan del altar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE PIP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Toda esta mierda se pudo haber evitado si el pendejo de Token no hubiera mandado arreglar la casa de los Broflovsky's. Lo mejor era hacerlo en la escuela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE PIP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Una hora después, todos están en la casa de los Cartman's, donde se ofreciera el banquete de bodas. Los chicos se acercaron a los recién casados...

- ¡Felicidades!- Les deseó Token sin ocultar el cinismo de su voz.- ¿Y ahora a donde van a ir de luna de miel?-

- No iremos a ningún lado, idiota.- Le contestó enojado el castaño.- Los avariciosos judíos no quisieron pagar el viaje.-

- Para tu información, "Eric", esos avariciosos judíos ahora son tus padres políticos.- Le dijo entre dientes Kyle, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces no van a tener luna de miel?- Preguntó Kenny para evitar que discutieran.

- No, porqué tenemos qué ir a la escuela, ya que nuestros "padres" no quieren que perdamos clases.-

- Ah, ¿y van a vivir juntos?- Los interrogó Pip, deseoso de saber la respuesta.

- Sí, "Eric" va a vivir en mi casa desde hoy.- Los ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona a su ahora esposo.

- ¡Váyanse al carajo!- Les gritó y se alejó molesto de ellos.

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa?- Craig no entendía la reacción del otro.

- Es que la "esposa" se tiene qué ir a vivir a la casa de su "marido."- El pelirrojo disfrutaba el momento al resaltar la última palabra con un tono burlesco e irónico.- ¿Me permiten? Voy al baño.-

Se alejó de ellos ya que quería estar solo; los muchachos se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué hacer...

- Eso quiere decir qué Cartman es... ¿la esposa?- Clyde ladeó la cabeza con duda.

- Eso parece.- Token le dio un trago a su bebida.- Lo mejor será no decirle nada al culón o se va a encabronar.-

- Sí, especialmente cuando se entere que todo es una jodida broma.-

Todos se helaron al oír esas palabras, se voltearon lentamente a ver para encontrarse con Ike Broflovsky, qué de una manera u otra se había dado cuenta de todo...

- Je, Ike, ¿de qué carajos hablas?- Token trató de mantener la compostura.

- No se hagan idiotas.- Ike chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa.- Sé que todo ha sido una broma de mierda.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE IKE-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¿A poco creyeron estos pendejos que no me daría cuenta de toda la mierda que están haciendo? A menos que fuera en Las Vegas, ningún otro lugar está abierto después de la una de la mañana. Además, en el video se ve claramente que en la mesa están escritos lo que tenían qué decir el vagabundo y el tipo que limpia las piscinas. Sin embargo, esto me sirve mucho, ya que mi mamá ya no me dirá ni un carajo sobre que Kyle es "mejor" hijo que yo. Además, tengo más libertad. Yeah.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE IKE-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- ¿Qué quieres, Ike?- Craig le hizo frente y fue directo al grano.

- Sólo quiero ayudarles.- El chico canadiense esbozaba una gran sonrisa.- Van a necesitar a alguien que esté cerca de ellos para vigilarlos, ¿cierto o me equivoco?-

- Pues sí.- Kenny se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¿Y qué carajos ganas con esto?-

- Ese es mi pedo; además, Kyle me debe muchas, pero muchas "cositas."-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¡Jamás pensé que el mojón de Ike sería capaz de descubrirnos! Lo bueno de todo esto es que él tiene más chance de acercarse a Kyle que el resto de nosotros, y de que él es de ley, por lo que no dirá ni un carajo de nada a sus padres. Aparte porqué no le conviene al hijo de puta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Está bien, Ike.- Token le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.- Pero si dices algo, hay tabla.- Lo amenazó.

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó el chiquillo.

- Ike, ya nos vamos.- Le avisó Sheila.- Ve y busca a tu hermano para que él traiga a su...- Se le torció la boca al tratar de mencionarlo.- Esposo.-

- ¡Sí, mamá!- Le contestó radiante el chico canadiense.- ¡Nos vemos, chicos!- Les guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Los Broflovsky's se fueron llevándose a Eric con ellos. Llevaba un bolso de viaje con algunas de sus pertenencias de uso personal. Llegaron a la casa, y una vez adentro, Ike se fue como relámpago al piso superior. Sheila entonces aprovechó para hablarles a los adolescentes...

- Eric, como a partir de hoy vivirás en esta casa, hay algunas cosas qué tienes que saber: primero, no se fuma en esta casa.- El castaño giró los ojos.- No se bebe, no se llega después de las nueve de la noche, nada de drogas, nada de groserías ni comportamiento indecoroso.- Se llevó las manos a la cintura.- Somos personas decentes y educadas, por lo que tú también tienes qué ser educado. ¿Entendiste?-

- Sí, Sra. Broflovsky.- Le respondió entre dientes.- ¿Podríamos platicar sobre eso mañana? Ya es tarde y tenemos qué ir a la escuela.-

- Está bien.- Respondió tras vacilar un momento.- Mañana lo hablaremos. Buenas noches, Kyle, Eric.-

- Buenas noches, mamá.- El pelirrojo comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Broflovsky.- Se relamió los labios.- Disculpe, ¿en donde voy a dormir yo?-

- Con Kyle, naturalmente. No se vería bien qué durmieran en habitaciones separadas.-

- ¿Qué?- El ojiverde bajó de las escaleras.- ¿Cart...? Digo, ¿"Eric" va a dormir en mi cuarto?-

- Y en la misma cama, como esposos que son.- A ambos se les cayó la boca al suelo.- Más no quiero conductas inapropiadas.-

- ¡Pero...!-

- ¡Pero nada, jovencito!- Lo regañó Sheila.- ¡Se van a dormir juntos y no se diga más!- Avanzó hacia las escaleras.- ¡Buenas noches!-

- ¡Carajo!- Refunfuñó Kyle y volteó a ver a su esposo, que ya no está.- ¿Cartman?- Mira hacia las escaleras para darse cuenta que las subió corriendo.- ¡Regresa aquí, culón!-

Subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos, abrió de golpe la puerta, para encontrarse que el otro ya estaba desordenando todo y tirando sus cosas al suelo, posiblemente buscando algo...

- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?- Ve que el bolso de viaje está sobre su cama.- ¡Quita tus mierdas de mi cama, idiota!-

- Estoy haciendo espacio para mis cosas, Kyle.- Sigue tirando más cosas.- No puedo mezclar lo mío con tu judías cosas, se me van a pegar tus gérmenes.-

El judío avanzó empujándolo y volvió a meter todas sus pertenencias a la fuerza...

- ¡No vuelvas tirar mis cosas, gordo de mierda!- Lo amenazó.- ¡Y si quieres guardar tus porquerías, dime para ver a donde las aviento!-

- ¡No me grites, idiota!- Le contestó con el mismo tono.

- ¡Te grito lo que quiera, estúpido!-

- ¿¡Podrían ya dormirse, por Moisés!- Les gritó Sheila desde su habitación.- ¡Mañana tienen qué ir a la escuela!-

Frunciendo el ceño, no se dijeron nada. Kyle le tiró el bolso de viaje al suelo tras ponerse la pijama y se metió a la cama...

- Buenas noches.- Y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

- ¡Hey! ¿Donde voy a dormir yo?-

- En el suelo, culón. Y más vale que te acostumbres.-

- ¡No, yo quiero dormir en una cama! ¡El suelo es para los judíos!-

- ¡Te jodes, es mi cuarto, es mi cama y tú duermes en el piso!- Se enrolló en la cobija.- ¡Y si no te gusta, vete a dormir al sofá!-

A Eric no le gustaba para nada la idea, ya que el suelo le era muy incómodo. Así que se puso su pijama...

- Maldito judío estúpido.- Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Por lo que esto no se iba a quedar así, sin importar que todo era del pelirrojo, él IBA a dormir en una cama. Silenciosamente, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se metió, casi tirando al ojiverde en el proceso...

- ¿¡Qué carajos...!- Se giró sobre su espalda.- ¡Vete de mi cama, coño!-

- Kyle, estoy casado contigo, así que esta es MI cama por derecho.- Comenzó a estirar la cobija.- Así que cierra tu judía boca.-

- ¡Claro que no, pedazo de mierda!- Le dio un empujón.- ¡Vete al carajo y déjame dormir!-

- ¡No me empujes, maldito hijo de puta!- Le dio a su vez un empujón.

- ¡Bien!- Se levantó.- ¿Quieres la cama? ¡Quédate con la puta cama! ¡Pero yo me quedo con el colchón!-

Jaló el colchón con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su esposo se golpeara con la base de la cama. Se estaba acomodando para dormir, cuando Eric le cayó encima...

- ¡Eso me dolió, estúpido!- Trató de golpearlo.

- ¡Te lo merecías, hijo de puta!- Le gritó a la vez que intentó golpearlo.

Giraron por todo el piso tratando en vano en golpearse. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz del pasillo los cegó por un momento, el suficiente para que Sheila observara a su hijo encima del gordo y con el pantalón de la pijama algo abajo, dejando ver media pompa al aire...

- ¡Les dije muy claramente que no quería conductas inapropiadas en mi casa!-

Ambos se levantaron con presura del suelo, Kyle se volvió a acomodar la ropa mientras Eric se sobaba en donde se había pegado...

- ¡No es nada de eso!- El pelirrojo trató de defenderse.- ¡Él no me está dejando dormir!-

- ¡Pues Kyle me empujó al suelo porque no quiere que me duerma aquí!- Eric se hizo la víctima.- ¡Quiere que me duerma en el sofá!-

- ¡Claro, porqué no cabes en la cama, gordo!- Se volteó a verlo.

- ¡No me llames gordo, estúpido!- Lo empujó con un dedo.

- ¡No me llames estúpido, idiota!-

- ¡BASTA!- Se detuvieron en seco, volteando a ver a la mujer.- ¡Se van a dormir juntos en la misma cama y punto!- Camina hasta detenerse en la puerta.- ¡Y no se diga más!-

Cerró la puerta de un azotón, a lo que de inmediato volvieron a hacer la cama, y ya de mala gana se durmieron juntos, tal y como lo quería la mamá de Kyle...

- Perra.- Dijo Eric antes de darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

El otro no dijo nada, sólo le dio la espalda, cansado de tanto ajetreo...

- Eric, despierta.-

El muchacho abrió los ojos buscando el reloj. Las 4:05 am...

- Mmm.- Gruñó un poco y se volvió a recostar para seguir durmiendo.

- Eric, despierta. Tienes qué asearte y prepararle el desayuno a tu esposo.- Sheila lo siguió moviendo con tal de despertarlo.

- Mmm, que se vaya al carajo.- Le contestó malhumorado.- ¡Aaaah!-

El repentino jalón de orejas lo hizo despertar de golpe, y sin soltarlo, Sheila hizo que se saliera de la cama...

- ¿Pero qué le pasa...?-

- Guarda silencio o despertarás a los demás.- Le dijo en voz baja.- Ahora ve a asearte y te espero en la cocina.- Lo soltó y salió del cuarto.

Se sobó la oreja adolorida y se frotó los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja. Buscó su bolso de viaje para sacar una muda de ropa y bañarse. No quería que la Sra. Broflovsky lo volviera a tocar, así que se salió de la habitación...

- ¿Mmm?- Kyle levantó la mirada a causa del ruido.

Estaba sumamente agotado, ya que toda la noche se la pasaron dándose de codazos, puntapiés y empujones. Se volvió a recostar, sonriéndose al contacto deliciosamente tibio y agradable calor que dejara el gordo en el sitio donde se acostara...

- ¡Buenos días!- Saludó a su familia animoso, más se le borró la sonrisa al ver a su esposo.- Hola.-

- Buenos días, Kyle.- Estaba molesto, especialmente porque le robaron tres horas de sueño.

- Buenos días.- Contestaron Gerald y Ike al mismo tiempo, más el último tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Buenos días, chicos.- Sheila sirvió el desayuno preparado por ella y su "yerno."- Buen provecho.-

Todos comenzaron a comer, permaneciendo en silencio...

- Ejem.- Tosió Sheila antes de darle un sorbo a su café.- Ejem.-

- ¡Ah, sí!- Gerald dejó a un lado el diario que estaba a punto de leer.- Kyle, Eric. Lo hemos pensado mucho y creemos que ustedes ya deben vivir solos.- Ante las miradas de shock, continuó.- Ya que eso les ayudaría a ser responsables.-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Conseguiremos un departamento para que vivan ahí, usando los fondos de las universidades de Kyle y Ike.- Le da un sorbo a su café.- Se mudarían el fin de semana.-

- ¿Qué-qué-qué-qué?- El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe.- ¿Nuestros fondos para la universidad de los dos?-

- Sí, creemos que eres lo suficientemente inteligente que podrías conseguir una beca mientras trabajas medio turno.-

- Ike estuvo de acuerdo cuando le comentamos nuestra decisión.- Sheila volteó a ver a su hijo menor.- Dijo que sería el mejor regalo de bodas que podía darles. ¿No les parece muy generoso de su parte?-

Ike sonreía satisfecho, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, apenas Kyle diera un paso fuera de la casa y todo sería miel sobre hojuelas para él. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo...

- ¿Cómo está eso de "mientras trabajo medio turno"?- No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.- ¿Qué quieren decir?-

- Que tienes qué empezar a trabajar y ganarte el sustento diario por tu propia cuenta. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido dándote un hogar, comida y estudio. Ahora es el tiempo de que formes tu nueva familia y cumplas con tus responsabilidades como el hombre de la casa.-

- ¿Qué?- Señaló al gordo.- ¿Voy a mantener a este idiota mientras no hace nada?-

- ¡No me llames idiota, estúpido!-

- ¡Silencio!- Sheila juntó sus manos y resopló.- Kyle, es lo justo, ya que Eric se va a encargar de los deberes domésticos que le corresponden por su rol de pareja.-

- ¿Qué?- Ahora Eric se puso de pie.- ¡Yo no pienso hacer ninguna cosa de mujeres!-

- Son tus obligaciones al fungir como la "esposa" en la relación. Pero como sé que no tienes instrucción alguna, yo personalmente, Eric, me encargaré de que aprendas y lleves a cabo todos tus deberes domésticos. Es decir, tendrás qué tener limpio el departamento, cocinar y atender a tu "esposo".-

- Ya córtenme las jodidas bolas de una vez, ¿no?- Se sintió humillado. ¿Él tenía que ser el esclavo de Kyle?

- ¡Más cuidado con ese lenguaje, jovencito!-

- Ya terminé, gracias por la comida.- Ike se paró como resorte y tomó sus cosas.- Ya tengo qué irme.-

- ¿Tan rápido? Si aún no inician tus clases.-

El chico se les quedó viendo a Kyle y a Eric, y sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura...

- Es que estoy en un "proyecto" y necesito que salga bien para sacar una "A."- Sale por la puerta.- ¡Nos vemos!-

Llegó rápidamente a la parada de autobús, sacó su celular y marcó un número...

- ¿Token? Soy yo, Ike. ¿Ya recibiste el correo que te mandé hace rato?- Sonríe cínicamente.- ¡Sí! Lo mejor es que no se dieron cuenta.-

Cambia el aparato de oído y observa a ambos lados, verificando estar solo...

- Escúchame bien, mis padres les consiguieron un departamento amueblado.- Hace una pausa.- Sí, esos mismos. Y luego pensé, "¿porqué no?" Yo me ofrecería ayudarles con la mudanza, al cabo que nada más les falta llevar sus mierdas allá, y si convenzo a Kyle, Stan y Kenny me ayudarían a instalarlos en todos los cuartos.- Vuelve a cambiar de oído.- Sólo así podríamos vigilarlos cuando estén solos allá.- Sonríe.- Tú sólo déjamelo a mí.- Cuelga.- ¡Genial!-

Y como lo dijera Ike, dos días después el pelirrojo y el gordo se mudaban a un departamento. Tal como lo predijo, Stan y Kenny les ayudaron con la mudanza, dándole la oportunidad de colocar los micrófonos y mini-cámaras en todas las habitaciones, menos el baño...

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó al colocar el último.- ¡Soy el mejor, perras!-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE CRAIG-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ya no podemos rajarnos ni mandar todo al carajo. Tenemos qué atenernos a esta mierda y estar al pendiente de los dos estúpidos para qué no hagan una pendejada. Es por eso que estamos haciendo este "Documental."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE CRAIG-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No podemos echar atrás y pretender que nada sucedió. Además, ya tenemos todo listo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE TOKEN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE PIP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¡Sí! Esto se pondrá buenísimo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE PIP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¡Manos a la obra, perras!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE KENNY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-POV DE CLYDE-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¡Ah! ¿Ya están grabando? ¡Hola! Soy Clyde Donovan y yo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN DEL POV DE CLYDE-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUIÉN SEAS, PENDEJO! ¡YA SALTE DE AHÍ, QUE ME ESTOY CAGANDO, IDIOTA!- _Gritó un desconocido que golpeó la puerta del baño.

- ¡Voy!-


End file.
